In these arms
by PaulaS
Summary: Sequel to 'It was about time'
1. Default Chapter

Summary: This is a sequel to my other fanfic 'It was about time' so  
read it before you get lost.  
  
Author's Notes: Author's note: Thanks again Karen, for being my beta  
and for your help, and inspiration (you know I love your fan fics).  
Thanks Bea for your ideas and for being my inspiration, too (I've read  
your ff looking for ideas so..). OK, I know this is smut and all, but  
please, send me feedback if you want me to keep on writing. Karen's  
note's: you heard the woman, feedback. I mean please ;)  
  
Joey woke up and tried to stretch herself but couldn't because there  
was an arm lying across her stomach, holding her in place. She turned  
her head a little and found a sleepy Dawson by her side. Then she  
remembered, and smiled.  
She couldn't believe they had made love the previous night.  
She was happy, he was moving to Boston. Who was she trying to fool,  
she was the happiest she had been for a long time. And while she  
remembered how happy he had made her last night when she found him at  
her door, she couldn't help remembering the things that followed. The  
kissing, the touching, the lovemaking..  
***FLASHBACK*** (the previous night)  
As the song began on the radio, they leaned down on the bed, kissing  
each other.  
Dawson slid his hand down her shirt, caressing her back. His touch was  
tender but sensual at the same time. He left butterfly kisses all  
along her neck, to her collarbone. She was softly moaning his name,  
and that was turning him on in a way that she couldn't imagine.  
Joey was getting lost in his kisses, and she knew he was losing it  
too. She remembered her birthday. That dance at Hell's Kitchen, the  
talking, the snowglobe, .  
And of course she remembered everything that had happened after that.  
That night was wonderful. But as she was daydreaming and kissing  
Dawson, she also remembered what followed next. Finding out about  
Natasha and everything, and all because they had barely talked that  
night. And she didn't want it to happen again.  
"Dawson." Joey moaned.  
"Ssh. Now is not the time to talk, Joey"  
"No.Dawson.Wait..." Joey said pushing him off of her  
"What's wrong, Jo?" He said, still kissing her neck.  
"Nothing's wrong. But I think we should talk before doing anything."  
He stopped and looked at her, a little worried. "What do you want to  
talk about?"  
Joey stood up and began walking around the room, while a nervous  
Dawson looked at her, expecting her answer.  
"About us. About where we stand right now. Back in L.A. you told me  
you loved me but you thought it was too soon for us to get involved  
again. Do you think we're now ready to be a couple?"  
"Listen, Jo. I told you all that because I was in L.A. and you were  
here, in Boston. And I thought that us being a couple was gonna be  
hard enough without adding long distance relationship to it. But now  
that I'm going to spend some time here in Boston, I'm looking forward  
to giving us a try. Aren't you?"  
Joey was still doubtful, but she loved Dawson more than anything and  
she wasn't going to let him go.  
"I think I could get used to having you around" With that she crocked  
her half smile.  
Dawson smiled as she approached him .  
"Then, now that we've both agreed to give us a chance. Where were we?"  
And with that she began kissing him, softly at first, their lips  
barely touching. The next thing they knew was that they were kissing  
fully, their tongues brushing, caressing. Their kissing was growing in  
passion as they lost themselves in each other's touch.  
Soon they found themselves on her bed again, but this time she was  
half naked already. He didn't wait to take her shirt off, and while he  
was admiring her, and remembering that night a few months ago, he  
began to kiss all the way from her neck to her breasts. Touching her  
through the fabric of her bra, at first, sliding the straps down her  
shoulders, kissing the skin that was revealed. His tongue tasting her  
now sweaty skin, drawing an invisible path to her breasts.  
When he undid the clasp of her bra, he didn't waste any time before he  
captured her already erect nipple between his lips, making her moan  
his name. His licking and sucking was driving her crazy. She began to  
lift his t-shirt, she needed to feel more of him and she needed to  
touch him.  
Once his shirt was on the floor, she started to kiss from his neck to  
his shoulder. She took his face in her hands and lifted it up to hers.  
  
"I want to feel you too", she whispered, smiling.  
With that she began to travel down his chest, caressing the soft skin,  
feeling the strong muscles. She kissed all the way to his left nipple  
and began to suck on it, then biting it, making him moan.  
He was aroused; his trousers had begun to get a little too tight to be  
comfortable. That little mouth of hers was a sweet torture, and he  
wanted more than anything to make her feel the same way.  
He pulled her up so he was now looking right into her beautiful green  
eyes, now clouded with love and desire. They kissed again, still  
touching and teasing each other.  
They kept their foreplay for a while, but they both had missed each  
other too much.  
Dawson rolled onto his back pulling Joey with him, so she was now  
lying on top, her knees at both sides of his hips.  
She smiled as she went back to kissing his neck, but this time she was  
thrusting down to stimulate their inner thighs.  
Dawson groaned as he felt her and placed his hands on her butt,  
pulling her down harder.  
She loved when he did that, grabbed her ass. She had never told him,  
but it turned her on in a way he'd never know.  
Dawson kept squeezing her and pulling her down, she was well aware of  
how aroused he was, and it only turned her on more. She was on edge;  
she could feel him between her legs, on her breasts, around her  
nipples, down her hands. everywhere.  
They began to move against each other without stopping, kissing, and  
touching.  
Joey stood on her knees as she kept on moving and Dawson took this as  
a cue for him to lean up and he began to kiss one breast while he was  
stroking the other one.  
Joey let her head fall back in pleasure, moaning audibly.  
Dawson knew she was enjoying what they were doing, but he knew that  
there was something she would like more.  
He lay down again but this time his hand found its way to Joey's  
sensitive spot between her legs. He began to stroke her through her  
pajama trousers. She gasped in pleasure and surprise. He noticed the  
fabric of her pants was getting wet, and it made him want to feel her  
wetness right in his hand.  
She felt him remove his hand and opened her eyes. Then she noticed he  
had moved them to the elastic and was sliding them down.  
They looked intently at each other as Dawson slide one of his hand to  
her core while the other pulled apart her underwear gently.  
When he began to stroke her she couldn't help closing her eyes in  
pleasure. He caressed her wetness, playing with her clit, rubbing her  
entrance.  
She moved her hips thrusting to his hand, groaning.  
"Dawson. This feels really good." She moaned. "But I think it's not  
fair. You're the only one playing". With that she moved off of Dawson  
and lay by his side, still letting him touch her, but being able now  
to touch him too.  
She unbuckled his belt and undid the button of his trousers, then  
began to stroke his erection through his boxers. This was time for  
Dawson to groan in delight.  
Joey cried his name as he continued rubbing her, this time slowly  
sliding one finger inside of her.  
Her strokes became more aggressive as her desire grew.  
She was aching for him to touch her in her most intimate place again,  
but he had gone back to rubbing her clit while nibbling her earlobe.  
"Dawson. please. inside."She begged, her voice filled with desire.  
That was what he had been waiting for. He slipped one finger inside of  
her again, but this time he didn't remove it. He slid it in and out of  
her vagina as his thumb teased her clit, putting her on edge.  
She had missed his touch so much, so she found herself reaching her  
climax really soon.  
Dawson noticed she was near, and began to stroke her harder, moving  
his finger faster, until he felt her inner walls contracting around  
his finger and her fluids soaking his hand.  
She was already moaning but with the last spasm of her orgasm she  
cried his name.  
They were now lying half naked, Dawson on top, looking at each other,  
smiling. He leaned down and kissed her one more time.  
He never wanted to stop kissing her, but this time, he had better  
things in mind.  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. In these arms 2

I was just recovering myself from my orgasm when he began to kiss me again. God, I love his kisses.  
  
I felt his tongue teasing my lips, asking for more. As I allowed his tongue into my mouth, my hands found their way to the waistband of his pants and began to pull them off.  
  
"Can I take them off?" I whispered in his ear.  
  
"You can do whatever you please", he answered, his voice filled with desire.  
  
I couldn't help but smile, he didn't knew then what he was just doing. But I obeyed. I began doing everything I pleased. Meaning, I pulled him down to the bed, so he was now laying on his back. I took his pants and boxers off in a couple of movements and then I just looked at him, admiring how beautiful he was.  
  
I knew he was expecting me to do something, and. who was I to disappoint him?  
  
I was at his feet, so I began crawling to him, kissing his leg on my way up. First I kissed his ankle, then his calf, his knee, his thigh.  
  
By then he was holding his breath, his eyes closed.  
  
I continued my way up kissing his belly, while my breasts were stroking him gently.  
  
I moaned, feeling him was keeping me on the edge, I needed to feel him, I and I wanted to touch him more intimately than I was.  
  
I looked at him right in the eyes, now opened, while I crawled back down, positioning myself between his legs and taking him into my mouth. Just a little at first, almost kissing his penis, but when I heard him groan I lost it. I took him as deeper as I could.  
  
I knew he was almost there. I could say it from his moans, his closed eyes, the expression of his handsome face.  
  
And then he spoke. He said just five words, but they were the words I was needing to hear form him.  
  
"Jo, I'm losing it, baby."  
  
He was warning me. Isn't he cute?  
  
I began sucking harder, never losing the sight of his face. His groans were getting louder as I stroked him faster. He put his hands on my head, but not pushing, just caressing.  
  
"Oh, God! Jo!" he cried, and then I felt him exploding inside my mouth.  
  
I held him until his breathing returned to normal. His face was just gorgeous. You could see no worries on it, just a soft smile curving his lips.  
  
I kissed him, and he kissed me back eagerly.  
  
"Thanks" he whispered.  
  
"My pleasure" I said, smiling.  
  
Then Dawson turned serious, and looked at me.  
  
"As much as I've enjoyed our last activities, there's something I've wanted to do since I first saw you tonight."  
  
"And that would be." I teased.  
  
"That would be going to sleep with you in my arms."  
  
With that he cuddle up by my side and kissed my neck as he pulled the covers over us. I closed my eyes happy to be with him again.  
  
I hadn't notice I had fallen asleep. But when I opened my eyes I could see it was pitch dark outside. I looked out for my clock, it read 00:45 am, I had been asleep for at least three hours, and so had Dawson.  
  
I hadn't had anytime to eat before Dawson's arrival, and I was starving. I was pondering if I should wake him up or not when I felt his lips on my shoulder while his hands cupped my breasts.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?"  
  
"I was thinking about how hungry I am."  
  
"Really? Me too." He said, smiling, and them he bit me on my neck. "I think we should do something about it, don't you?"  
  
Reluctantly, I moved away. "I think we can do something about that later, but now I'm hungry as in food hunger. As much as I love biting and tasting you, I'm starving."  
  
"I see, but, in case you didn't noticed, it's almost 1 am, I don't think there are many places to go."  
  
"Of course not, silly. But I know about a 24/7 place nearby. What do you say? We dress up and go for a walk, a short walk, we take anything to eat and then we can come back here and satisfy both our hungers."  
  
I was hoping my voice sounded sexy and seductive because I needed to eat something but I wanted to with him in every possible way, too.  
  
"Ok, you win, but on one condition." He said, smiling.  
  
"What condition?" I teased back.  
  
"That we buy something to play with too."  
  
Oh, man! I love the way his mind works.  
  
We bought a couple of sandwiches, apple juice and for dessert (picture me with the biggest grin, here) we took some cream and chocolate ice-cream.  
  
We ate the sandwiches on the way back home so when we made it to the dorm we were making out already.  
  
I could feel his hands all over my body. It's amazing how he can turn me on with just a few touches, and they weren't even in the most sensitive places.  
  
He laid me down on the bed, carefully, as if I was made of some kind of china. He began kissing my forehead, my eyelids, my nose. He was being tender and sweet, but when I looked at him I could see passion burning in his eyes. A passion that I was able to feel when he devoured my lips with his.  
  
I felt his tongue brushing my lips. I obliged him and our tongues began a dancing on their own, caressing and tasting each other.  
  
Our hands had a mind of their own. They were moving all along our bodies, undressing and stroking. But we never stopped kissing.  
  
When I felt his mouth being pulled away from mine I opened my eyes and I saw him looking at me intently.  
  
By then we were both naked and I could feel his arousal resting on my left leg.  
  
The food we had bought was now forgotten.  
  
His hand drew a path from my swollen lips, through my neck, the valley between my breasts, over my belly. I knew where he was heading, and that thought itself was enough to send arousal all through my body.  
  
He caressed my entrance, softly with his fingertips, and when I thought I couldn't handle his sweet torture anymore he slid one finger into me.  
  
I could tell that feeling me was turning him on too, so I took his hands and pulled him back down. I love it when I fell his weight in me.  
  
"Love me, please." I begged.  
  
"Your wishes are my command," He said, smiling.  
  
He gripped my thighs, gently pulling them apart, positioning himself between them. I felt him pressing against my entrance, sliding inside of me.  
  
I knew he could felt how ready I was for him. I wrapped my legs around him, allowing him greater penetration, moaning out loud his name as I felt him deep inside.  
  
I grabbed his face pulling him down so I could kiss him, I was feeling myself near the climax and I wanted to kiss him while our hips thrust against each other.  
  
I sped my pace, and so did he, mirroring me.  
  
Our kisses turned frantic, both of us could feel the tension mounting. I felt myself reaching the orgasm, and he could feel it too.  
  
"Oh my God! Dawson!" I cried as I came.  
  
I guess feeling me coming was what he needed to follow me over the edge. I felt him exploding deep inside of me. I heard him crying my name but what I remember the most was looking at him and seeing his eyes full of love and tenderness.  
  
It was then when I decided that never ever again I would let him go.  
  
We stayed laying there holding and kissing each other for a while.  
  
I wanted to let him know how much that night was meaning to me, but at the same time, I was afraid his feelings weren't that strong anymore. I took the risk, he was worth it.  
  
"Dawson."  
  
"Mmm"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because. You don't know how lucky I am being here, in your arms." I turned to face him. "I love you."  
  
He smiled. " I love you too, Jo."  
  
He kissed me and that kiss meant the world to me, because he was telling me he felt the same.  
  
When I realized that, I remembered a song. I couldn't express my feelings better myself.  
  
I swear to you  
  
I will always be there for you  
There's nothing I won't do  
  
I promise you  
All my life I will live for you  
We can make it through.  
  
Forever, we will be  
Together, you and me.  
Oh, and when I hold you  
Nothing can compare  
With all of my heart you know  
I'll always be right there.  
  
I believe in us  
Nothing else could ever mean so much  
You're the one I trust.  
  
Our time has come  
We're not two people, now  
We are one  
Yeah, you're second to none.  
  
Forever, we will be  
Together, a family.  
The more I get to know you  
Nothing can compare  
For all of my life you  
I'll always be right there.  
  
Forever, we will be  
Together, Oh just you and me  
The more I get to know you  
The more I really care  
With all of my heart you know  
I'll always be.  
You know I really love you  
Nothing can compare  
For all of my life you know  
I'll always be..  
Right there.  
  
"I'll always be right there" by Bryan Adams. 


	3. In these arms 3

Just as I was thinking of the events of the previous night, I remembered the food we bought and was never used.  
  
Reluctantly, I left the bed, but it was nowhere to be found.  
  
"I put it all on the fridge last night"  
  
I heard a sleepy voice behind me. I turned around to see Dawson, stretching himself, trying to wake up. I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Good Morning" I said softly as I found my way back down the sheets.  
  
"Good morning"  
  
"I could get used to wake up every morning this way, you know."  
  
"What way?"  
  
"Seeing you the first thing in the morning. You're the best sight I could have."  
  
"Thanks." I could feel myself blushing. I can't help it. I still can't believe that Dawson finds me pretty.  
  
I was really surprised, he never had been that eloquent in the mornings. Just kidding. Really, I was looking right into his eyes and I felt like the luckiest person on earth. And I'm sure I was, because I had that marvellous man lying on my bed naked and telling me he loved me. What else can I wish for?  
  
"Though, I think that might be a problem."  
  
"What?" I was daydreaming so his words took me by surprise.  
  
"You being the first thing I can look at in the mornings, that might be a huge problem."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I won't be able to concentrate on anything else."  
  
With that he began to leave butterfly kisses on my shoulder, and I melted right then.  
  
We were making out for a while, but they were just sweet kisses. They weren't leading to anything else, we were just tasting and enjoying each other.  
  
When we finally stopped, we were both breathless, but happy.  
  
"So, what do we have on the agenda for today?" I asked. I was more than willing to stay in my room and try and make up for the time we had lost. But he had another things in mind.  
  
"Well, I know last night we talked about me staying here. And as much as I'd love to, I think that would get you in problems, so I'm thinking about finding a place on my own."  
  
"Oh, Ok. We'll look for something, then." I tried to hide it, but disappointment was evident in my voice. He noticed it and smiled.  
  
"Jo, are you upset?"  
  
"No, I'm not, it's just that. I don't know. Doesn't matter."  
  
"Jo. I know you. Shoot. What's on your mind?"  
  
"I know it's stupid but I feel as if, I don't know, as if you moving to your own place was like moving away from me."  
  
The look on his face was priceless, let me tell you. He was surprised, I can tell. But soon he was laughing out loud.  
  
"Joey, you can't be serious. Since when living in different houses has make us staying apart. Don't be silly, me having an apartment just means that we'll have our own place to be together without interruptions."  
  
Ok, I have to admit that that was a good reason for him to rent an apartment. Soon a smiled crossed my face.  
  
"I know I've been stupid, sorry." I kissed him and began to leave the bed.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"We have to get ready. Let's go out for breakfast and then we'll go house hunting."  
  
"Ok, but not yet."  
  
There you go  
  
Flashing fever from your eyes  
  
Hey babe, come over here and shut down tight  
  
I'm not denying  
  
We're flying above it all  
  
Hold my hand, don't let me fall  
  
You've such amazing grace  
  
I've never felt this way...  
  
With that he pulled me back down to bed and kissed me. And the way he kissed me. The whole building would have burnt out from the fire between us.  
  
We were already naked so we didn't lose anytime.  
  
Show me heaven  
  
Cover me  
  
Leave me breathless  
  
Show me heaven please  
  
We began licking my earlobe as I bit his shoulder. Our hands roaming all over our bodies.  
  
I love to feel him. I love having his hands touching me, teasing me; while his lips suck and lick in the most sensitive spots. He's so tender but passionate at the same time.  
  
I felt him kissing his way to my breasts, and when he captured my nipple with his lips I felt shivers all over my body.  
  
He smiled when he heard me moan and began to suck harder.  
  
God, he knows how to turn me on.  
  
I was aroused, and he didn't even imagine how much so I took his face in my hands and lifted his head. I kissed him roughly, our tongues dancing together, brushing against each other.  
  
Here I go  
  
I'm shaking just like the breeze  
  
Hey baby I need your hand to steady me  
  
I'm not denying  
  
I'm frightened as much as you  
  
Though I'm barely touching you  
  
I've shivers down my spine  
  
And it feels divine  
  
We were sat on the bed, kissing and caressing each other; both turned on like hell, and hungry of each other.  
  
I was on Dawson's lap, our hips thrusting in sync.  
  
Show me heaven  
  
Cover me  
  
Leave me breathless  
  
Show me heaven please  
  
Just as we were kissing, Dawson grabbed my butt and pressed me to his body as he slid inside of me.  
  
I moaned audibly as I felt him thrusting in and out of me. I could heard him calling my name, saying how much he loved me. And we kissed again, our kisses getting hotter and our thrusts getting frantic. He took one of my breast in his mouth as I arched my back in ecstasy, while his hands steadied me in place.  
  
If you know what is like  
  
To dream a dream  
  
Baby hold me tight  
  
And let this be  
  
Soon, either of us couldn't control ourselves. The tension was almost unbearable.  
  
I began to come and cried his name. He followed soon after. And we collapse on the bed.  
  
Show me heaven  
  
Cover me  
  
Leave me breathless  
  
Show me heaven please  
  
It was the first time we had made love that way. I'm not talking about the posture, though it was the first time too. I'm talking about the urgency, the hunger, the fire I could see in Dawson's eyes and the lust I know he saw in mine.  
  
By the time our breaths had returned to their normal pace, we were kissing again. But this time were softly and lingering kisses.  
  
"Dawson."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
"We should get going."  
  
"Why?" His voice sounded sleepy.  
  
"Well, if you want to find a place to live, I think you have to get dressed and go out."  
  
"We can leave the house hunting for tomorrow, don't you think?"  
  
"Come on, Dawson. The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we get back in." I told him with what I hope it was my sexy voice.  
  
"I like the way your mind works, Jo." He said, suddenly awaken.  
  
"Calm down, lover boy. Let's get dressed." I laughed. 


	4. In these arms 4

Later that morning, I finally convinced Dawson to get out of bed and go house hunting. We didn't know there were so many places for rent in Boston, but they turned out to be too expensive or almost condemned.  
  
We were beginning to get impatient. I tried to encourage Dawson, telling him we had a lot of time to find it. But it wasn't working, mostly because I was as tired and upset as him.  
  
The last place we had on our list was an apartment two blocks away from Hell's Kitchen, and it looks like every other place we had seen that day, awful. Luckily for us, we were wrong.  
  
It was a cute apartment.  
  
The owner had made improvements and it was fully furnished; with a lot of taste I might add.  
  
The bedroom and the living room were only separated by a huge curtain that fell from the ceiling; but the kitchen and the bathroom were apart.  
  
The bathroom was a cute one with a big shower on it. The moment we saw it, Dawson and I looked at each other with the same sly grin on our faces. I think you know what we were thinking.  
  
The kitchen was big, it was only furnished with low wardrobes and it had a big window just over the counter. The sight was beautiful.  
  
I knew Dawson had loved the apartment the moment he saw it, and so did I. That's why I was surprised when, at first, he began arguing with the owner about the money. But soon they were laughing and shaking hands so I assumed it was just some kind of weird game.  
  
They agreed that Dawson could move in on Monday, so we left right after Dawson set a meeting with that man in order to make all the necessary arrangements.  
  
It was lunch time already, and since we hadn't had breakfast, we both were starving.  
  
We went to the Hell's Kitchen and we found Jack and Jen there, they were just leaving though.  
  
We chatted a little and they left.  
  
We were supposed to meet that night anyway so I was secretly relieved they had left. Right then, I wanted Dawson all for my self.  
  
After lunch we went for a walk, and as the time we were supposed to meet with the gang arrived I felt more uneasy with the situation.  
  
"Jo, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing" I knew he wouldn't buy it.  
  
"Come on, Joey. I can tell there's something bothering you so, tell me."  
  
"I don't know Dawson. It's just that I fell a little nervous about meeting our friends. And I don't understand why."  
  
"I think you do know what it is. What I don't know is why you don't want to tell me."  
  
I looked at him, surprised. I might look as a deer caught in the dark, and I felt like it. How can you tell the person you love the most you're not sure about where you two are standing.  
  
"It's just that. I know we talked about it last night but, I'm still not sure about us. And I don't know if we're ready to share 'us' with our friends. I don't know if I'm ready to share you with them." I was looking at the floor as I was telling him that. I thought he wasn't going to understand what I was trying to say and I was afraid to face him.  
  
"Jo, look at me." With that he lifted my head tenderly with his hands. "What are you so afraid of? I remember a time when you asked me the same question, now is your turn."  
  
"Ok, so if you're recalling that time all that years ago, I'll tell you what you told me. I don't know"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Joey you know that's not true. As it wasn't back in tenth grade. I knew then what was scaring me. And you know now."  
  
I finally looked at him, right in the eyes. And I was feeling like crying, my own eyes watering. And as a single teardrop fell down my chin I spoke.  
  
"I'm afraid of losing you again."  
  
"Oh, sweetie. Come here."  
  
And he held me. It's amazing how the problems seem to fly out the window the moment he holds me. And that was what happened that day. As I lost myself in his embrace I felt all the doubts disappear. If being in his arms felt that good, then what was going on between us couldn't go wrong, could it?  
  
"Honey, I'm here, ok? I haven't moved back from LA just to sleep with you a couple of times and then disappear. I think we've waited long enough to be together like this, we deserve it."  
  
Dawson was telling me all those things in my ear, but there was something in my mind stopping me from kissing him and telling him everything was OK.  
  
"You don't understand what I'm trying to say, Dawson. Now that we've been recalling our past. I'm sure about your love for me, and I'm sure I love you more than life itself. What I'm afraid of is that you one day realize that I'm not the one you thought I was. I'm not sure if I deserve you." Last words were said between sobs.  
  
I couldn't understand then, as I can't now, why I had that sudden change of mood. What I knew then and I know now is that I always had that fear of losing him, even when I was supposed to be with him. It amazes me sometimes the way he loved me, unconditionally. And I loved him more because of that.  
  
He tried to comfort me for a while. And slowly I was feeling better. But then, there was something he said..  
  
"I love you, Jo, no matter what. And I'm sorry you don't think you deserve me, because you're not gonna get rid of me that easy. I have all the intention to stay here, with you. I'm gonna make this work out, even if it's against you."  
  
He loved me despite myself. I think you can imagine how I felt then.  
  
I kissed him fully on the lips. I was hungry of him. I loved him and I wanted to show him how much everything he said had meant to me.  
  
We began to make out in the street, completely oblivious to everything else. And it felt like heaven.  
  
Things between us were getting a little wild when we heard someone coughing.  
  
"Ahem. Listen, it's not that I don't enjoy seeing you making out like crazy, but I think you should leave to the privacy of your bedroom." I rolled my eyes. "Pacey, you can't tell. You've done things a lot worse than kissing on a public place."  
  
There they all were. Pacey, Jen and Jack. They were on their way to the Hell's Kitchen and had just seen us making out. I think that the 'how are we gonna tell them' issue was solved.  
  
They all had the biggest smile on their faces. It was funny seeing them like that. I guess we weren't that predictable after all, because either of them thought we were going to get back together, not that soon at least.  
  
We went for a walk together, and talked and laughed for hours. I hadn't had so much fun in a long time. And I know everything felt that good because of him, because I was with him.  
  
We didn't go back to my room until early hours in the morning, but the moment we closed the door behind us he held me and began to kiss my neck. I was tired, a lot, actually. But I'm never too tired to resist him and his charms.  
  
I closed my eyes in delight as I felt his hands unbuttoning my blouse and caressing my breasts through the fabric of my bra, while his lips sucked my earlobe. I was trying not to let him know how much he was tuning me on but the moans I was trying to hide went out like whimpers.  
  
I've never been able to have my hands off of him for long, so they found their way to his belt and undid it.  
  
I think he liked the idea, because soon after that he was mirroring my actions.  
  
He led me to the bed and gently lied me down; our clothes were already a mess on the floor.  
  
Once we were settled on the bed he began to leave butterfly kisses all over my face and my neck, his eyes never leaving mine. Then he began his way down to the valley between my breasts, his tongue leaving a wet but invisible path over my skin.  
  
I was oversensitive and that sweet torture was driving me crazy, mostly because he had me pinned to the bed, his hands holding my forearms so I couldn't move or touch him.  
  
I could feel his erection on my tight, and I needed to touch him. I wanted to make him feel the way I was feeling. I needed to make him know how much I loved him, how much I wanted him.  
  
But just as I was setting myself free from his grasp I felt him continuing his way down.  
  
I opened my eyes wide open as I felt him opening my legs and burying his head between them.  
  
He began to slid his tongue between my lips. I was so aroused, already; so he licked my fluids while nibbling my clit.  
  
His hands were on my hips, but soon went their way up and began to touch my breasts. I couldn't help but moan loudly, crying his name. What he was doing felt so damn good.  
  
I could feel one of his hands leaving my breast and caress my side until it reached its destiny between my legs. He teased my entrance with his finger, never stopping to suck on my clit. Soon I was being stimulated with his tongue and finger and that was more that I could resist.  
  
He might known I was near the climax because suddenly he stopped what he was doing and entered me. I was so ready by then that I began to climax almost instantly.  
  
My cries were louder than ever. But never, ever I had felt and orgasm like that.  
  
When I stopped shaking he was still thrusting in and out of me. His eyes never leaving mine. And I could see passion burning there, but most of all I could see love. I felt really loved, and I felt joy looking at him.  
  
We hadn't said anything since our arrival, but there was no need to do so.  
  
Never slowing his pace, Dawson leaned down to kiss me. I could feel his weight over me, and with the change of angle I could feel him more inside of me.  
  
We kissed senseless for what seems like an eternity and a just a moment at the same time. I was on my way to climax again, and this time I knew Dawson was close too.  
  
I wrapped my legs around him, allowing greater penetration. I took hi face in my hands and kissed him.  
  
As he reached his climax his kisses turned frantic, frenzied. Those kisses hiding my own moans of pleasure.  
  
When he collapsed over me, he was still inside of me, and we were still kissing.  
  
"I love you. Never doubt that."  
  
"Thank you, Dawson." I kissed him again. "I love you too."  
  
God, I never wanted to stop kissing him. But we did, eventually. Mostly because we were exhausted and we drifted to sleep.  
  
Later that night I woke up, I was just thirsty. And when I lied back down beside him and I heard his breathing, his beautiful face, I could only think of a song.  
  
I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
  
While you're far away and dreaming  
  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure  
  
Don't want to close my eyes  
  
I don't want to fall asleep  
  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
Cause even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you babe  
  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
No, I don't wanna miss anymore of Dawson's life, ever.  
  
Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
forever and ever  
  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Baby, baby  
  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you babe  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
  
"I don't want to miss a thing" Performed by Aerosmith 


End file.
